


Hey there, Juliet

by kazookidissosoabuggie



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones Are Best Friends, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Bughead baby, Crack, Endgame Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, F/M, Fluff, bughead - Freeform, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazookidissosoabuggie/pseuds/kazookidissosoabuggie
Summary: Betty and Jughead wanted a child so bad and have been trying for years, they were told they wouldn't be able to have a child.





	Hey there, Juliet

" Juggie, I'm home!!!" Betty said, bubbly as she closed her front door. " Juggie??" She continued, walking through her kitchen door way. Just then, Jughead grabbed her a tickled her aimlessly, picking her up as she giggled contagiously. " S-S-STOP!!! JUGGIE!!!!" She shouted, giggling uncontrollably. It continued on for awhile, the happy couple giggling aimlessly, truly at the highest state of happiness.

" Hi there, Mrs. Jones" Jughead said, brushing hair from her eyes as her panting slowed. They were now both on the couch, Betty resting on top of Jughead's chest. 

 

" Hey, long time no see mister." She said, gently hitting his nose with her finger playfully and looking up into his ocean eyes.

 

" Why are you home so early? You aren't supposed to get home for another 2 hours or so." He asked, looking slightly confused. He gently laid her over on his side. Their heads were gently propped on one hand and elbow, eye's star gazing in the looks of one another.

 

" Well they sent me home early, and I want to talk to you about why." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. They were now sitting face to face on the couch, looking at each other beyond just loving eye contact. 

 

" Why did they send you home? Are you okay? Did something happen?" He immediately asked, worried and frantic. 

 

" No, i'm fine baby," she said, pressing her forehead against his. He then brought her hands to his lips and waited for her to continue. " Speaking of baby..." she said, making Jughead instantly look up.

 

" Wait you mean..." He said, voice growing louder. Her smile grew wider as she nodded. They embraced as Betty felt cold tears fall onto her shoulders. " Im gonna be a dad!" He said, picking her up and twirling her. 

 

" It's honestly a miracle considering I should never be able to have kids at all. We've been trying for so long and now this I just-" she started balling and kissed Jughead aimlessly. " I love you. SO much. Never forget that. I hated having to keep it a secret from you for so long but I had to know if it would be and by that time I found out we were having a baby girl and I-" Jughead picked her up and kissed her, interrupting her rambling. 

 

" It's a girl?!" He said, now cradling her as she giggled uncontrollably. She then nodded and they both knew exactly what would come out of it. 

 

22 weeks later, Elizabeth Jones gave birth to a beautiful, healthy, baby girl. The only words that could've ever commemorated that moment were none other than the words said when fate was bound, and love was finally acted upon. The only words that ever brought true comfort to the Jones household.

 

" Hey there, Juliet."

**Author's Note:**

> My thinking to start with this was just Jughead tickling Betty and there was a wholesome giggle that just screamed family and fluffiness ya know? ANYWAY i'm really glad you all like my fics, the new schedule is probably a chapter of my multi-chapter and a one shot because you seem to enjoy them as much as I do! Please comment thoughts, ideas, anything I WILL MAKE ANYTHING...honestly I love writing for you guys just let me know and I will include anything and everything!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. AHHHHHH I LOVE THIS


End file.
